This invention relates to arrow tips and more particularly to arrow tips designed to produce impact shock as well as a lethal wound in small game struck by it.
Most arrow tips for game hunting are designed with larger game, such as deer, antelope or turkeys and the like in mind. Those tips are designed to produce fatal or at least incapacitating wounds through deep penetration and/or wide laceration so that the game may be brought to ground and bagged as quickly and humanely as possible. Such arrow tips tend to excessively disrupt the physical configuration of small game struck by them thus reducing its value as food or as a trophy mount. Additional disfiguration may be caused by tips having barbs or wide longitudinal cutting blades. Arrow tips of this type are exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,620,190 to Dean and 2,888,264 to Sharrar et al.
Arrow tips have been especially designed for use in hunting small game. The arrow head of the Hoyt, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,470 is designed with a point for penetration but with a blunted "shoulder" area to slow the penetration and produce an impact shock from dissipation of the kinetic energy of the arrow. This tip, as it is designed to do, produces excessive physical damage for the sake of a sure kill and recovery of the game. In contrast, the Saunders arrow tip of U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,786 is designed to produce shock impact almost exclusively with little if any penetration of the animal's hide. Thus, if the game is not retrieved within the period of time before the shock wears off, or the animal regains consciousness, it will almost surely escape.
The arrow tip of the present invention is designed to deliver an incapacitating shock impact when it strikes small game and at the same time to produce a profusely bleeding wound which will take lethal effect on the game within the time ordinarily required for the impact shock to wear off.
The arrow tip of the present invention is of a generally conical shape, having a cupped end with a circumferential cutting edge formed to a knife-like sharpness. Thus, an animal struck by the tip is prevented from escaping because it is initially stunned by the impact and immobolized long enough for the wound resulting from the cutting edge to take lethal effect.
It is an object then of the present invention to provide an arrow tip which is more effective against small game than previous designs.
It is another object to provide an arrow tip for use in hunting which is effective to bring down small game without undue damage to edible portions.
It is a further object to provide an arrow tip having less tendency to glance from the quarry.
It is a still further object to provide an arrow tip helpful in preventing loss of arrows when shot in grassy, bushy or sandy areas.